


Перевооружение

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou), Clarisse_McClellan



Series: The Golden Circle (серия фиков по спойлерам, тизерам, трейлерам сиквела) [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Codenames, Drama, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Harry Hart Lives, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kingsman: The Golden Circle speculations, Mirrors, Seduction, Talking, Teasers & Trailers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarisse_McClellan/pseuds/Clarisse_McClellan
Summary: Гарри, что ты видишь?





	Перевооружение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Kingsman Kink Bingo](http://kinksman-bingo.diary.ru/p212418527.htm) на кинк "соблазнение".
> 
> Смутные спекуляции по тизерам-трейлерам и прочим спойлерам сиквела, в частности - однобокая трактовка фразы Мэтью Вона из [этой статьи](http://www.empireonline.com/movies/features/kingsman-golden-circle-11-things-learned-teaser/) (“Harry is back,” says Vaughn, carefully, though he won’t reveal how or why. “But he’s not the Harry we knew. He’s Harry Hart, but he ain’t Galahad.” If we are ever to see him back as his swashbuckling self, much will depend on his relationship with Eggsy. “The only person who believes in him now is Eggsy,” adds Vaughn. “Nobody else does. It’s quite sweet”). Подразумевается смерть практически всего состава Кингсмен.

Гарри по-прежнему обожает высокопарно чесать языком о манерах, полноценности личности, росте над собой, раскрытом потенциале и прочем таком дерьме. Эггзи слушает и кивает, потому что он – гребаный джентльмен: Гарри не говорил всего этого уже очень давно, нужно позволить ему сбросить пар. И вообще, джентльмены не ревут во время неспешных бесед за дижестивом – такими интимными вещами стоит заниматься наедине с самим собой. Как дрочить.

Эггзи пьет виски сауэр, хотя его уже тошнит от бурбона, а Гарри пьет чай с каплей какого-то местного бальзама, как чья-нибудь бабушка. Гарри – мастер в своем деле, то есть, мастер в любом деле, за которое берется, поэтому сейчас он эпически охуенен в роли бесполезного пенсионера, как когда-то был эпически охуенен в драке.

Гарри извиняется. Гарри благодарит. Гарри цитирует классиков и разливается соловьем о том, что вещи, которые нас (меня) не убивают, делают нас (меня) сильнее, но, увы, Эггзи, понятие «сильный» имеет слишком много значений, и лишь двумя или тремя из них можно охарактеризовать агента Кингсмен. Галахад мертв, да здравствует великолепный новый Галахад, я очень горжусь тобой.

Гарри излагает так красиво и убедительно, что Эггзи хочется его ударить. Но он – джентльмен, а джентльмены не бьют других джентльменов без веской на то причины.

Больше всего Эггзи бесит собственная беспомощность. Он не знает, как помочь Гарри, как вытрясти из него всю эту чушь. Он не врач. Он боится навредить, боится сделать больно. Боится, что за красивым бредом последует приказ выстрелить в собаку.

Эггзи ни с кем другим не чувствует себя так, как с Гарри. Не требуется сильно копаться в эмоциях и воспоминаниях, чтобы это понять, потому что их разговоры можно пересчитать по пальцам двух рук – семь тогда, три сейчас (этот – третий, и первый – наедине). Гарри бесит и завораживает, вызывает восхищение и презрение, страх и веселье. Гарри – ходячая библиотека разной полезной и бесполезной хуйни, и хотя Эггзи за последние два года познакомился и даже сработался еще с семью похожими библиотеками, все их метафорические книги будто были написаны на не совсем родном языке. А язык Гарри созвучен его собственному, с каким бы акцентом тот ни говорил.

К тому же теперь других библиотек больше нет.

Эггзи рад видеть Гарри живым. Гарри тоже рад видеть себя живым. Наверное, на эту тему он бы выдал что-то вроде: «Какие глупости, Эггзи. Что заставляет тебя думать, что я сомневаюсь в ценности своей жизни?..» Хотя нет. Гарри не открылся бы так легко, не стал бы задавать вопрос, на который Эггзи смог бы прямолинейно ответить. 

С Гарри все в порядке. Не считая того, что даже Мерлин уверен, что его нельзя надолго выпускать из комнаты.

Фишка в том, что из Кингсмен не уходят живыми. Причем обычно не потому, что людей не отпускают – они сами не хотят уходить. Кто-то, как Амелия, попадает в техотдел в Берлине, кто-то – в кому. Учитывая нынешнее состояние организации, Гарри попадет в комнату с прямоугольным столом и кучей пустых стульев. И бренди. А может, теперь – виски. 

Гарри предпочел бы стать первым, кто откажется от лучшей работы в мире, и уехать за город ловить бабочек.

Эггзи понятия не имеет, на основании чего делает такие однозначные выводы. Они по факту знакомы совсем недолго, и он даже не знает, ловил ли Гарри тех блядских бабочек сам или скупал по всему свету у таких же любителей. Гарри лучше всех умеет облегчать себе жизнь, так что Эггзи поставил бы на второе, но Гарри – мастер в своем (любом) деле, поэтому не исключен и первый вариант.

Самая жопа, что Эггзи, как и Мерлин, не хочет отпускать его. Их было трое, осталось двое, а теперь их снова трое, и это на одного Кингсмена больше, чем они рассчитывали. Он старается не думать о всякой туфте вроде предзнаменований; Гарри бы процитировал банальное: «Что-то найдешь – что-то потеряешь», точнее, наоборот, или как там было – «Когда закрывается одна дверь, открывается другая». Херня. 

Гарри высказывает соболезнования и с опозданием поднимает бокал за Ланселота. Гарри кладет руку Эггзи на плечо и сжимает его мягко, глядя в глаза серьезным теплым глазом. Гарри расслаблен и спокоен, как в те далекие двадцать четыре часа, когда перед Эггзи были открыты все дороги, а сортир на первом этаже – надежно заперт; Эггзи хочет вернуть того Гарри, но если Гарри не хочет возвращаться… Как разобраться, где заканчивается эгоизм и начинается желание помочь? Как понять, не цепляется ли он за Гарри так отчаянно только потому, что потерял лучшую подругу, и надеется, что дружба Гарри заменит ее хотя бы частично? В конце концов, как он может знать, чего Гарри на самом деле хочет, если он ни черта не знает Гарри?..

Гарри хвалит его выбор вечерней одежды. Улыбается. Хвалит выбор повседневной одежды тоже. Говорит, что ему всегда нравился стиль Эггзи. Это отвратительно мило, аж зубы сводит. Эггзи благодарит его за комплимент и шутливо замечает, что Гарри предстоит еще поработать над восстановлением собственного имиджа.

Гарри делает скорбное лицо и соглашается. Спрашивает, не составит ли Эггзи ему компанию в ателье, когда они вернутся в Лондон, не уточняя, что в другом ателье ему не сошьют пуленепробиваемый костюм. Эггзи, разумеется, заверяет, что с удовольствием прогуляется с Гарри до ателье, если погода будет хорошая. В противном случае придется доехать на такси.

Они ведут пиздецово светский разговор, и Эггзи впервые за долгое время кажется, что его акцент звучит странно в сочетании с акцентом собеседника, хотя это – Гарри, его никогда не ебало, как Эггзи разговаривает. Вспоминается улыбка Тильде, ее хитрый взгляд, когда он впервые сбился с джентльменского выговора в постели; он прежде не отдавал себе отчета в том, что на языке можно плохо говорить, но при этом отлично все понимать.

Гарри смотрит на него, смотрит, смотрит. Эггзи мог бы часами просидеть вот так, напротив него, в вычурном кожаном кресле вычурной бильярдной Стейтсмен, просто позволяя ему смотреть. Он сам никак не может насмотреться.

Гарри спрашивает, играет ли Эггзи в бильярд. Наверное, они исчерпали все остальные поверхностные и не очень темы, раз в ход пошла окружающая обстановка. Эггзи говорит: конечно, Гарри, я играю в бильярд. Я круто играю. Спорим, я тебя сделаю? Гарри улыбается и качает головой: нет, давай не будем спорить. Очень сложно сдержаться и не сломать кий об его голову.

Нет, серьезно, Гарри, давай партию. Одну. Без ставок, как дети малые.

Гарри смеется, и Эггзи вдруг понимает, что впервые слышит его смех.

Он встает, вежливо извиняется, говорит, что вернется через две минуты. Неспешным шагом удаляется в джентльменскую комнату. Упирается руками в раковину, смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале. В горле ком размером с Кентукки, но в глазах сухо, а на лице не отражается никакой реакции – он не покраснел, не побледнел, ничего.

Он заставляет себя отлить, а потом возвращается в бильярдную и улыбается небрежно, опираясь бедром на стол: ну что, не надумал сыграть?

Гарри смотрит на него. Эггзи банально не хватает информации, чтобы считать его эмоциональное состояние по взгляду, но перед ним все-таки Гарри Харт, а не Галахад, чьи эмоции считать невозможно в принципе. С другой стороны, Галахад не был склонен их скрывать, а Гарри Харт – очень даже склонен, судя по всему.

Эггзи срывается и говорит:

– Тебе не нужно быть Галахадом, Гарри, чтобы быть Кингсменом.

Гарри выдерживает короткую паузу.

– Я знаю, – спокойно говорит он.

Эггзи сжимает зубы, жмурится. Все это слишком сложно, а он не знает, как упростить, и это бесит. 

Поддавшись внезапному порыву, он опускается перед Гарри на корточки, как перед Дейзи, когда та слишком долго возится с игрушками на полу вместо того, чтобы пойти спать. Говорит устало, глядя на носки собственных ботинок:

– Я бы не отказался от поддержки на этой миссии, вот и все.

Гарри молчит, не заводит ожидаемое «у тебя уже есть поддержка». Эггзи ждет хоть какого-то ответа, но через минуту Гарри все еще молчит. 

Эггзи поднимает голову – и краснеет. Вспыхивает резко, всем лицом, растерянно моргая.

Гарри молчит и смотрит на него голодным взглядом человека, два года пробывшего взаперти. Эггзи замирает, шокированный насквозь, будто до самых костей, не понимая, чем именно – что Гарри смотрит так на _него_ , или что даже не пытается сдержаться. 

Складываются кусочки паззла – кадры из прошлого и настоящего, и Эггзи понимает, что ориентация Гарри – ни хрена не новость. Он замечал и два года назад, но голова вечно была забита под завязку, но даже если бы и не была – что бы изменилось, кроме того, что он узнал бы о Гарри что-то более личное? Блядь, он забыл, а Гарри ведь даже флиртовал с ним пару раз – тонко, почти незаметно, рефлекторно, как флиртуют с красивой девушкой за барной стойкой. 

– Прошу прощения, Эггзи, ты застал меня врасплох, – бессовестно ровным тоном произносит Гарри.

– Да ничего, – Эггзи поводит плечом, чувствует, как ткань рубашки натягивается на груди, привлекая взгляд. – Я горячий, я в курсе, а ты не трахался два года. Мне даже не лестно.

Гарри расплывается в улыбке, кивает: спасибо за понимание. Откидывается на спинку кресла. Поправляет с нарочито тяжелым вздохом:

– Два с половиной. Блядский чип профессора Арнольда.

Эггзи морщится сочувственно, смотрит Гарри в лицо, гадая, поделится ли он еще чем-нибудь эдаким, раз тема всплыла: любопытно дочерта, и почему-то ни капли не неловко, несмотря на первоначальный шок. А потом он вдруг осознает, что ни на секунду не усомнился в том, что Гарри... Ну. Может и хочет трахаться в принципе.

Гарри в порядке. Гарри жив и здоров, и когда они наконец выберутся из этого дерьма, он найдет себе какого-нибудь горячего парня и оторвется на полную катушку. Он заслужил, черт подери, даже если не собирается в этот раз спасать мир...

Эггзи рывком поднимается на ноги, озаренный внезапной идеей.

– Гарри, можно интимный вопрос?

Гарри вежливо поднимает взгляд от его паха, внезапно оказавшегося прямо на уровне глаза (Эггзи с трудом сдерживает тупую ребяческую усмешку).

– Можно.

– Как часто тебе приходилось добираться до цели через постель?

Гарри поднимает бровь, как будто ожидал услышать совсем другое. А Эггзи интересуется всерьез. Он снова опирается бедром на бильярдный стол (потому что просто стоять столбом напротив Гарри – глупо) и раскрывает свою мысль:

– Тест в ночном клубе был с подъебом. Мы и десяти минут в обществе той телочки не провели. И знаешь, что я понял, когда мне впервые понадобилось склеить телку для дела? Основной подъеб был не в том, что тест был не про соблазнение, и даже не в том, что нам не дали времени. Просто это такая штука, такой... стратегический ход, который ты выбираешь сделать интуитивно, не задумываясь. Этот навык не нужно отрабатывать, потому что невозможно научить человека снимать кого-то, если ему это некомфортно, если он не уверен в себе на все двести. Всегда можно найти другой способ добыть информацию или подобраться к цели поближе. Выбрать койку – все равно, что выбрать подходящее оружие. У каждого агента оно будет свое.

Гарри слушает его безумно внимательно, будто бы даже не моргая и не дыша. Эггзи умолкает, ждет: он, кажется, и так сказал слишком много, но есть шанс, что Гарри решит, что он давно хотел поделиться этими соображениями, просто не с кем было. На самом-то деле они двадцать раз все это перетерли с Рокси, но...

Гарри подает голос – словно зонт выставляет, защищая от болезненного спазма в груди.

– Ты абсолютно прав. Я сам не сформулировал бы лучше.

Эггзи сглатывает, улыбается довольно.

– Ну так что? Как часто ты пользовался этим оружием?

Гарри смотрит долгим ровным взглядом, словно прикидывает в голове, перебирает доводы «за» и «против»: можно ли Эггзи доверять? А может, просто вспоминает. Хер его поймешь, такого загадочного, блядь.

– Бывало.

– Это не ответ. Сколько раз, Гарри? Поделись опытом.

– Точную цифру я тебе не назову, прости. Я принимал решение в зависимости от обстоятельств, как ты и сказал. И мало задумывался об этом после.

Ага. Эггзи как-то так и предполагал.

– Налить тебе еще? – предлагает он, кивая на чашку из-под чая.

Гарри едва заметно щурится, удивляясь, наверное, внезапному уходу от темы. Эггзи охватывает азарт, как будто они все-таки начали партию в бильярд, хотя на самом деле играет он один.

Пока.

– Да, налей, пожалуйста. Виски. Чистый.

Три очка, детка.

Эггзи отходит к бару, не спеша выбирает бутылку для Гарри. Сплошной бурбон, блядские американцы. Реально уже тошнит…

– Я прошел испытание, – говорит Гарри, не повышая голоса. Поясняет сразу, прежде чем Эггзи успевает догадаться сам: – В моем наборе. В восемьдесят первом. Я соблазнил цель.

Эггзи чуть не роняет бутылку.

– В смысле? Это ведь было… Совсем другое испытание? Или для нас его подкорректировали? Тогда это нечестно!

Взгляд удачно падает на бутылку скотча, запихнутую на самую нижнюю полку, да еще третью в ряду. Немудрено, что сразу не заметил! Победно усмехаясь, Эггзи цепляет ее и разворачивается к Гарри. Тот будто специально медлил с ответом, дожидаясь внимания:

– Нет, Эггзи, испытание не корректировали для вас. Можно сказать, что я скорректировал свое для себя, – он выглядит чертовски самодовольным. Примерно так же, как когда раскидал уебков Дина в пабе. – Я был единственным за всю историю Кингсмен, кто соблазнил свою цель на этом испытании.

– Но как, твою мать?.. 

Гарри улыбается уголками губ.

– Где мой виски?

Эггзи, ругаясь себе под нос, откупоривает бутылку – и до него доходит.

– Ты не пил.

Гарри улыбается чуть шире, и Эггзи смеется восторженно – просто не может сдержаться. Сам ошарашивает себя этим звуком.

– Иногда воздержание полезно для дела, – говорит Гарри. Эггзи смеется в голос.

– Вот, держи. Рад, что сегодня ты все-таки решил не воздерживаться, – он возвращается с бокалами и плюхается обратно в свое кресло, охваченный тут же диким дежа вю: кабинет Гарри, цепкий взгляд через стол, тонкий троллинг.

Они молчат несколько секунд, сначала улыбаясь друг другу, а потом – с наслаждением глотая нормальный виски.

– А как же поезд? – спрашивает Эггзи, облизываясь. – Твоя цель тебя туда оттащила? У нее были какие-нибудь одурманивающие духи, или она вколола тебе снотворное? Блядь, Гарри, я так и знал, что телочка – подставная всегда, как раз на такой вот случай!

Гарри тихо смеется. Эггзи мимолетно думает, что вряд ли привыкнет скоро к этому.

– Боюсь, что нет. Я попался тоже сам. После поднял бокал за победу, – он приподнимает бокал на полдюйма, обрывает жест, будто осознавая, что сейчас для таких шуток совсем не время. – И нет, Эггзи, цель – не всегда подставная. И не всегда женщина.

– Серьезно? В восемьдесят первом? Охренеть! 

Хотя это многое объясняет.

– Дополнительный тест. У Мерлина тех времен было еще более странное чувство юмора, чем у нынешнего.

– У тебя было преимущество, получается! – брякает Эггзи. Тут же жалеет о сорвавшихся словах, потому что они не вполне справедливы.

– То же самое можно сказать и о тебе во время вашего испытания, – Гарри веско поднимает бровь. Он прав. – Технически я не должен был зайти так далеко. Разница лишь в том, что я получил больше удовольствия, чем получил бы с целью-девушкой.

– Значит, чувак был ничего так? Симпатичный? 

Гарри делает глоток виски.

– Нашел ли ты леди Софи Монтегю-Херринг симпатичной?

Эггзи забыл ее имя, а вот Гарри – помнит. Он все помнит, и Эггзи не знает, хороший ли это знак.

– Значит, вам выдали… эквивалент, – Эггзи криво усмехается. – Но он не был в теме, ты говоришь? Пиздец. Пришел юный лорд развлекаться в подпольный клуб, а тут три охуеть каких настойчивых джентльмена на него со всех сторон…

– Нас осталось двое к тому моменту. Третий кандидат провалил дополнительный тест: покинул тренинг прямо перед испытанием, наотрез отказавшись соблазнять мужчину. Его беспокойство вполне можно было понять, – Гарри становится задумчивым. – Я ничуть не удивился, узнав, что его с распростертыми объятиями встретили в МИ-6. 

Эггзи отчаянно хочется узнать больше – о том, старом Мерлине с ебанутым чувством юмора, о МИ-6 восьмидесятых, и не было ли самому Гарри страшно вылететь из шпионов просто из-за любви к мужикам… Но это – прошлое, далекое прошлое, мир сто раз изменился с тех пор. Если Гарри увязнет в воспоминаниях, шансов заставить его смотреть в будущее останется еще меньше.

– Гарри, – зовет он. 

Гарри фокусирует взгляд мгновенно.

– Прошу прощения, я задумался.

Эггзи делает глубокий вдох. Решиться сказать напрямик, или все-таки действовать тоньше? Беседа свернула в весьма подходящее русло, но.

– Мы с тобой выбираем одно и то же оружие.

– Я заметил.

Гарри улыбается тепло, почти нежно; глупо, иррационально хочется поднести ладони к его лицу, чтобы погреться. Эггзи крепче стискивает свой бокал.

– Я очень благодарен тебе за зонт, знаешь. Я не думал, что его на постоянной основе использовал фактически только ты. И все остальное, все, чему ты успел меня научить…

Вообще не туда понесло. Что за приступ сентиментальности вдруг? Блядство. Еще и «использовал», в прошедшем времени. Не уследил за языком!

– Я не успел научить тебя слишком многому, – Гарри пафосно, меланхолично качает головой.

– Да. Например, как трахнуть кого-то в клубе, прежде чем напиться шампанского с рогипнолом. 

– Думаю, ты справился и без моих ценных уроков.

– Я не собираюсь с тобой спорить, – Эггзи придает голосу твердости. – Успел – не успел, насрать: сейчас мне реально уже не нужны твои уроки. Не нужен наставник.

Гарри охрененно держит лицо, но Эггзи однажды уже сделал ему больно словами, и этот взгляд ни с чем не перепутаешь. Хотя тон совсем другой был тогда. Абсолютно.

– Тогда что тебе нужно? – мягко спрашивает Гарри.

Эггзи думает: и что стоило тебе сразу спросить, говнюк одноглазый? Ну, конечно, без долгой прелюдии в виде светского разговора ни один джентльмен не в состоянии обойтись.

– Коллега. Друг, – отвечает он спокойно и строго. Добавляет: – И Галахад.

Гарри моргает. Эггзи ждет. 

– В таком случае советую посмотреться в зеркало.

Эггзи хмыкает.

– Не, не надо. Я знаю, что я там увижу. А вот что видишь ты? 

Гарри даже не удостаивает реплику смешком, не то что ответом. Эггзи продолжает:

– Я стал Галахадом вместо тебя тогда, в деле Валентайна. Я еще не был Галахадом официально, понимаешь? Я занял твое место ненадолго. Теперь-то уже поздняк метаться, да, я не отдам тебе имя назад, но Гарри. Я готов поделиться! Если для тебя так важны имена… Но это все такая хуйня, блядь, нас трое всего. Какая разница, как нас зовут? Я знаю, что многое изменилось, я знаю, что ты не в порядке. Но ты мне нужен, блядь.

Голос срывается. Мерзко, хрипло дрожит к последним словам, приходится крепко сжать челюсть. К счастью, Гарри уважает его достаточно, чтобы не спросить, зачем. 

Но и отвечать он не спешит. Он думает, подбирает слова – впервые на памяти Эггзи. Не то чтобы ее много было, этой памяти.

– Вставай, – заявляет Эггзи. Встает сам, с шумом отставляя бокал на столик.

– Что? – Гарри переспрашивает бездумно, не ограничивается взглядом, и Эггзи записывает еще два очка на свой счет.

– Вставай. Устроим спарринг.

– Ты хочешь подраться? Не уверен, что это хорошая идея.

Эггзи мотает головой, усмехаясь.

– Мы не будем драться. Есть и другие виды оружия.

Из-за повязки шок на лице Гарри не так очевиден, как был бы без нее, но Эггзи все равно смакует его. И всплеск адреналина тоже смакует.

– Эггзи, это… – охуеть, он натурально лишил Гарри Харта дара речи. Надо бы включить очки, записать.

– Что? Тебе не требуется быть особенно сильным, чтобы соблазнить цель. Ни в одном из значений, которые, по твоему мнению, характеризуют агента Кингсмен. И в последние двадцать минут ты мне наглядно продемонстрировал, что оружие, которое тебе потребуется, все еще при тебе.

– Эггзи, это глупости. Ребячество какое-то.

Может быть, он не преувеличивал, когда говорил, что он больше не Галахад.

Нет, фигня. Ему просто не хватает практики.

– Ничего подобного, – заявляет Эггзи нагло. Его уже чуть ли не потряхивает от осознания того, какую кашу он заваривает. – Давай, Гарри. Можешь считать это собеседованием.

Мерлин бы не одобрил. Еще больше не одобрил бы Артур. Но Артура нет, а Мерлину слова не давали. Рокси бы одобрила, точно. Она всегда ценила его «мотивационные техники».

Гарри молчит полминуты, не меньше. А потом говорит:

– Значит, ты считаешь, что я обошел всех соперников, раз дошел до этого испытания? – его голос все еще не звучит полностью уверенно. Зато сам вопрос звучит двусмысленно. Это, блядь, отличное начало.

Гарри отставляет стакан. Эггзи чувствует его взгляд, лапающий с ног до головы.

– Ага, – он протягивает руку, и Гарри легко опирается на нее, вставая. – Ты всех уделал в тире и лабиринте, написал тесты на отличненько, приземлился в «К»…

– В мои годы тест с парашютом был намного сложнее, – вворачивает Гарри.

– Ну конечно. В твои годы.

Они стоят совсем близко; Эггзи чувствует запах одеколона и алкоголя. Думает, что если бы такой, как Гарри, попался ему на миссии, попросту в голову не пришло бы применить именно этот вид оружия.

– У тебя случайно не найдется немного рогипнола? – вкрадчиво спрашивает Гарри, и Эггзи смеется от души.

Спарринг начался. Гарри не стал считать от трех до одного. Эггзи и не ожидал от него другого, но сердце все равно колотится бешено: Гарри здесь, Гарри с ним, Гарри не сдает позиций. Гарри оживает. 

Галахад оживает.

– Ты себя недооцениваешь, – Эггзи любуется ехидным блеском теплого глаза и не может перестать улыбаться. – Прости, даже если бы был, я бы не поделился.

– Мерлин сильно на тебя повлиял.

Гарри бегло окидывает взглядом комнату поверх его плеча: изучает территорию, ищет дополнительное оружие и намечает пути отхода. Ужасно странно узнавать собственные привычки – такие, которые Гарри никак не мог успеть ему привить.

– Нифига. Просто есть вещи, которыми делиться ни с кем не хочется, – Эггзи смотрит из-под ресниц, прощупывая почву.

Гарри не впечатлен.

– Например?

Эггзи пожимает плечами и меняет стратегию:

– А хрен его знает. Я просто так ляпнул, первое, что в голову пришло. Мне показалось, тебе понравится.

А вот теперь Гарри впечатлен. 

– Мне нравится разговаривать с тобой, – медленно произносит он. Уточняет: – Когда ты говоришь то, что думаешь. Я скучал.

Сука, он играет грязно. 

– Хочешь поговорить еще? 

– Нет. Я хочу… – Гарри смотрит куда-то в район его шеи, а потом переводит взгляд на губы и сообщает: – Я хочу поцеловать тебя.

Просто, прямолинейно. Спокойно. Эггзи покрывается мурашками весь.

– А что ж не поцелуешь? Боишься, что оттолкну?

Гарри коротко качает головой.

– Боюсь обратного.

– Почему? – Эггзи вглядывается в его лицо. Горло перехватывает внезапным спазмом. 

Пауза.

– Потому что тогда я проиграю, очевидно, – говорит Гарри, не меняя тона. – Не хотелось бы провалить испытание. Или я неправильно понял его суть?

Блядь, блядь, он такой говнюк. Охуенно крутой говнюк, мастер в каждом ебаном деле.

Эггзи хочет откровенно признаться, что не задумывался так глубоко над правилами игры. Что просто хотел заставить Гарри хотя бы на пять минут почувствовать себя собой, и этот способ показался наименее... травмирующим для психики. Но Гарри стопудово раскусил его цели. Разжевывать их – вопиющее неуважение, помимо прочего.

Сам факт, что Гарри согласился, что не счел это проявлением жалости, уже заставляет горло сжиматься от радости и надежды.

– Извини, приятель, ты горячий и все такое, но у меня девушка есть, – сообщает Эггзи, улыбаясь уголком губ.

Гарри поднимает бровь. Но не теряется, естественно:

– Тогда что ты здесь делаешь? – он неопределенно обводит взглядом комнату, как будто вместо бильярдной видит зал гей-клуба, а на месте стола – танцпол с кучей полуголых мужиков. Или сцену со стриптизерами, соблазнительно вьющимися вокруг шестов.

– Расслабляюсь, – Эггзи поводит плечом. – Выпиваю. Что ты пьешь?

Гарри улыбается.

– Твоя девушка позволяет тебе угощать коктейлями незнакомых мужчин? 

– Да. И незнакомых женщин – тоже, – Эггзи улыбается широко в ответ. – У нас доверительные отношения.

– Рад за вас, – в глазу Гарри загорается огонек, которого Эггзи не видел с того далекого дня в «Черном принце». – Мартини, пожалуйста.

Блядь, Гарри, ты такой алкаш. Сразу после виски – жесть, вкусы же перемешаются на хрен. Впрочем, после двухлетнего воздержания и ради дела…

Эггзи смешивает ему мартини. К счастью, все нужные ингредиенты в баре имеются – кроме виски, набор бухла классический. Гарри стоит рядом, наблюдая пристально за каждым жестом; Эггзи выебывается по максимуму, отмеряя на глаз нужные пропорции, хотя в случае мартини выебываться особенно нечем.

– Спасибо, – Гарри ненавязчиво касается пальцами его пальцев, принимая бокал, и это такой пошлый, банальный прием, но по спине снова бегут мурашки. У Гарри теплые пальцы, мягкие, живые: воображение дорисовывает зонт в руку, ловкие движения на переключателе режимов.

Гарри прикладывается к бокалу и жмурится от удовольствия. Ужасно заразительно. Во рту появляется фантомный вкус мартини, и Эггзи задумывается на секунду, не смешать ли и себе порцию.

Ну нет, у него еще осталось хоть какое-то уважение к алкоголю и правилам его употребления.

– Я впечатлен, – Гарри улыбается, облизывается коротко, и блин, вот тут хрен поймешь, просто удовольствие растягивает, или приемчики начал пускать в ход.

– Ты был хорошим учителем, – Эггзи облокачивается на бильярдный стол, упираясь руками в края. Хорошая поза, выгодная: подчеркнуто мужественная, но расслабленная, и при этом намекающая. В принципе стол – двусмысленная поверхность.

Гарри любуется им неприкрыто, с таким же наслаждением, как смаковал первый глоток мартини. Эггзи чувствует себя ебаной вишенкой на торте, и это удивительно приятное чувство. Удовлетворяющее, как взгляд в зеркало во время финальной примерки нового костюма. 

Гарри пьет любимый коктейль и играет в любимую игру. Получает удовольствие, вкусовое и эстетическое. Эггзи почти физически ощущает, насколько ему хорошо в этот момент, и ловит себя на желании просто позволить ему все. Все, что он только захочет. Лишь бы продолжал выглядеть вот так.

– Угостить тебя тоже? – предлагает Гарри.

– Пожалуйста, – Эггзи кивает. Да, теперь его ход.

Гарри допивает мартини в два глотка и, изящным движением встряхнув кистями, словно разминаясь, берется за шейкер. Его пальцы летают от бутылки к контейнеру со льдом, от стрейнера к баночке с коктейльной вишней. Эггзи давно перестал задаваться вопросом, откуда у агентов берутся те или иные навыки: он знает по себе, что от дела к делу приходится учиться тысяче новых мелочей, и фактически единственное условие для достижения успеха – хорошая память.

– _Правильный_ виски сауэр, – объявляет Гарри с нарочито наставительным выражением лица.

Эггзи протягивает руку к бокалу и отзеркаливает жест, усиливает: накрывает пальцы Гарри своими и оставляет на секунду, глядя ему в рот. У Гарри тонкие, широкие губы, глубокие морщины в уголках; Эггзи считает, что они его выдают – возраст возрастом, но очевидно, что он любит улыбаться. 

– Скажи, ты в юности репетировал выражения лица перед зеркалом? – спрашивает он, прежде чем попробовать коктейль. Который предсказуемо оказывается круче, чем тот, что он мешал себе. Буквально один нюанс, крошечный, может, лишняя капля – а вкус… Ну. Правильный.

– Да, – Гарри впитывает его удовольствие – ощущается это так, будто он передает глоток из губ в губы, а не посредством бокала. В сочетании с прямотой ответа выходит совсем интимно. – А ты? 

– Не, – Эггзи насмешливо хмыкает. – Не мой стиль. 

– Да, пожалуй, – признает Гарри. – Твое главное оружие – искренность. 

Эггзи вскидывает брови благодарно, оценивая комплимент. Гарри наверняка смог бы не задумываясь повторить каждую фразу двухлетней давности, а сам он помнит не слова, а суть: будь собой, Эггзи. Ты хорош, очень хорош. Ты можешь все. Пойдем выпьем мартини.

– Тащусь просто от того, как ты языком мелешь, – Эггзи скалится, намеренно скатываясь к родному акценту. Вообще-то, после вступления в должность он быстро плюнул на попытки говорить в стиле Элайзы изо дня в день, и окружающим пришлось смириться с этим, но со временем акцент все равно смягчился, пообтесался, стал приглушенным. Сейчас же кажется чрезвычайно важным отбросить лишние слои.

Глаз Гарри темнеет слегка, и вот это. Это – новость.

– Ты мне льстишь.

И в голосе какая-то новая, незнакомая нотка.

– Не кокетничай, ты прекрасно осведомлен о своих ораторских способностях, – Эггзи шутливо приподнимает стакан.

Гарри качает головой.

– Ты не так понял. _Ты_ мне льстишь. Этот костюм сидит на тебе лучше, чем я мог себе представить.

Пиздец. Не зря сказал про искренность как оружие. 

Эггзи требуется секунда, чтобы перевести дух и взять себя в руки: слова бьют прямо в горло, встряхивают изнутри, как полный заряд кольца. А самое западло – Гарри уже говорил ему почти то же самое в самом начале вечера, но звучало оно совсем по-другому – мертво, лишь как дежурный комплимент.

Эггзи глотает виски.

– Пойдем со мной.

– Куда?

– Наверх. В мою комнату.

Гарри разыгрывает растерянность.

– Я думал, ты хранишь верность своей девушке.

– Если бы я звал тебя в постель, я бы так и сказал.

Гарри поджимает губы едва заметно.

– Меня устроят и другие предметы мебели. Или ковер. Если он мягкий.

Эггзи задыхается смешком.

– Окей. В гардеробную, Гарри. Пойдем со мной в гардеробную.

– У нас разные размеры.

– Мы не будем переодеваться.

Гарри хмурится, молчит, будто у него закончились вербальные патроны. Он прекрасно понял, зачем Эггзи зовет его наверх, и наверняка считает это банальным приемом, но… Он боится. Эггзи видит это четко и ясно. Он боится смотреть в зеркало.

Они все еще соперники.

– Я заинтригован, – Гарри отлипает от бара, двигаясь грациозно, как всегда. 

Эггзи делает шаг вперед, почти вплотную к нему, и тянется к стойке, чтобы оставить недопитый коктейль. Гарри не реагирует никак. Это настораживает.

Передумывать поздно. 

Эггзи разворачивается и уходит. Нет сомнений, что Гарри будет следовать за ним.

База заморских «кузенов» одновременно и похожа, и не похожа на родную базу, которой больше нет. Эггзи не отмахивается от болезненного укола в груди, как не отмахивается от воображаемых диалогов с Рокси. Бегло касается кончиками пальцев облицованной дубом стены коридора. Шаги за спиной успокаивают, умиротворяют, позволяют надеяться, что так будет и впредь.

Он открывает дверь и пропускает Гарри внутрь. Вот здесь кроется главное отличие – в поместье Кингсмен каждые апартаменты носили свое имя в лучших традициях вымерших аристократов, типа «Желтая Комната» или «Комната Рембрандта» или идиотское «Веселая Портьера» (в которых висела самая унылая и непримечательная портьера, какую Эггзи только видел в своей жизни). В Стейтсмен не заморачиваются такой хуйней: «Ваши комнаты в западном крыле, второй этаж, налево по коридору, третья дверь».

– Тебе нравится здесь? – спрашивает Гарри. Эггзи пожимает плечами и проходит дальше, к противоположной двери.

– Крыша над головой. В любом случае, мы тут не особо надолго.

– Эггзи, остановись.

Гарри замирает посреди гостиной и смотрит ему вслед. Как пес.

– Не будь трусом, – грубо провоцирует Эггзи. 

Гарри раздраженно морщится.

– Это не трусость. Это инстинкт самосохранения.

Интересный поворот.

– Я не планирую убивать тебя об зеркало.

– Уверен?

Эггзи ни в чем не уверен.

– Ты не спросил, как поживает мой инстинкт самосохранения, когда позвал меня в ателье.

– Тебе было нечего терять.

– А тебе есть?

Гарри сжимает зубы. Эггзи видит, как жестко напрягается его челюсть.

– Я тешил себя мыслью, что живым могу пригодиться людям больше.

– Ты загибаешь сейчас какую-то ну очень хитровыебнутую метафору, я не вдупляю, – Эггзи срывается к черту, харкает на осторожность. – И вообще, у меня сложилось впечатление, что ты не собираешься никому пригождаться.

– Ты ошибся.

– Да ну?

– Ты сказал, что я тебе нужен. Пусть и не как наставник, но нужен. Я планирую продолжать быть тебе нужным.

Вот теперь реально хочется приложить его лбом об зеркало.

– А что случится, если мы сейчас зайдем с тобой в гардеробную? Ты свихнешься обратно? Местные врачи меня не предупреждали ни о каких триггерах!

Гарри нервно дергает пальцами правой руки. Сжимает их и разжимает снова. Страшный жест, отвратительный, неестественный и естественный одновременно – словно если бы у него был зонт поблизости, он не преминул бы им воспользоваться. Эггзи лишь огромным усилием воли удерживается и не принимает защитную позу.

– Эггзи, я не хочу.

Это звучит по-детски. Тихо, почти беспомощно. Разбивает сердце на хрен, в клочья рвет.

– Пожалуйста, – Эггзи пересекает расстояние между ними в три шага и вглядывается настойчиво в стекленеющий глаз. – Пожалуйста, Гарри. Я не знаю тебя так уж хорошо, но… Главный урок, что ты мне преподал – «ищи себя, а найдя – совершенствуй». И ты не стеснялся в выражениях... Пожалуйста.

Гарри моргает, будто последнее «пожалуйста» выбивает его из ступора, как удар.

– Почему ты боишься? – шепчет Эггзи.

Гарри отводит взгляд. Признаться честно, Эггзи боится услышать ответ – даже не из-за самого ответа, а из-за того, что они пересекают абсолютно все возможные границы сейчас. Слишком прямо, слишком откровенно, слишком, слишком… Но ведь Гарри возбуждает его родной акцент.

В голове мешанина полная.

– У меня, – Гарри теряет голос. Начинает заново: – У меня все еще есть некоторые проблемы с восприятием объективной реальности. 

Эггзи чувствует мерзкий спазм в груди, потом – в желудке. Накатывает тошнота. Паззл перестраивается в голове.

Наверное, он должен забить. Развернуться и увести Гарри отсюда, доверить его профессионалам, не пытаться добиться невозможного. Радоваться тому, что имеет. Потому что Гарри прав: он не денется никуда. Таким, какой он есть сейчас – не денется. Он жив, он ходит, дышит и разговаривает, и он способен приносить пользу людям. Этого должно быть достаточно!

Но Гарри этого мало. Эггзи точно уверен. И Эггзи должен ему.

Он встряхивает головой и просит:

– Давай попробуем. Пожалуйста. Гарри.

Грязно играете, Галахад, – голос в голове насмешливо подражает интонациям предыдущего Галахада. 

Гарри закрывает глаз. Он напряжен весь, целиком, кажется, если Эггзи дотронется хоть пальцем – получит чисто рефлекторный кулак в рожу, или наоборот – Гарри рухнет навзничь и больше не встанет.

Люди живут с шизофренией даже. Эггзи фильм такой смотрел. Там глюки радостно ходили следом за хозяином и просто были рядом. Может быть, Гарри и считает, что ему есть, что терять, но Эггзи-то знает, что он – не глюк. И, если что, готов напомнить Гарри об этом в любой момент. 

Он уже собирается вывалить Гарри все эти аргументы, но тот наконец поднимает голову.

– Я буду очень недоволен, если что-то пойдет не так, – предупреждает он сухо.

Эггзи улыбается так резко, внезапно и широко, что на глазах слезы выступают.

– Оставляю за тобой право обосрать меня по полной. Обещаю обтечь и молчать в тряпочку.

В гардеробную он заходит первым – не хочет даже на секунду оставлять Гарри одного. Здесь все совсем не так, как в ателье; комната длинная, дизайн менее классический – с вкраплениями какой-то вычурной глянцевости. По обеим стенам вешалки, в принципе места больше, чем в примерочной, и зеркала расположены немного иначе. Но их тоже три, и Эггзи видит себя со всех сторон. Видит Гарри.

Гарри застывает на пороге, осматриваясь настороженно. Эггзи готов поспорить, что три года назад на его месте выглядел гораздо более растерянным, а ведь с его башкой все было тип-топ. Более-менее.

– Я посмотрел «Красотку», – говорит он. – И «Никиту». И «Поменяться местами».

– Как тебе? – вежливо интересуется Гарри, подчеркнуто глядя прямо ему в лицо, ни четверти дюйма в сторону.

– Трэшняк.

– У тебя утонченный вкус, теперь я это знаю.

Эггзи фыркает.

– Иди сюда.

Гарри подходит ближе.

– Это всего лишь гардеробная, я проверял, – жалуется Эггзи. – Никаких скрытых лифтов или проходов. Обидно, да?

Гарри не отвечает. Он побледнел заметно.

– Эггзи…

– Можно, я не буду толкать пафос? – Эггзи сводит брови просяще. – Всю эту хрень про «я вижу в тебе то, что ты когда-то увидел во мне, готов ли ты к тому, что будет дальше» и бла-бла. Я и так чувствую себя ебаным плагиатором.

Гарри пораженно улыбается, и Эггзи думает: пиздец, он красивый. 

– Хорошо. Не нужно.

– Хорошо, – вторит Эггзи, сглатывая. – Тогда посмотри в ебаное зеркало.

Гарри смотрит. 

Смотрит и смотрит и смотрит.

Эггзи смотрит на него, смотрит на себя; они разные, абсолютно разные, как гопник и аристократ, как мелкий воришка и владелец крутейшей тачки.

Гарри говорит:

– Ты победил.


End file.
